Studies on the specificity and catalytic mechanism of transglutaminases are underway. The relationships to cellular control processes and other physiological processes of polytamine-protein conjugates produced by these enzymes in both cells and body fluids are under investigation. Knowledge has been obtained concerning the catabolism of these amineprotein conjugates.